


The Moon Has A Light Side Too

by deawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Aftermath of Swan Song - Dean has one last thing to do before he makes good on his promise to Sam.





	The Moon Has A Light Side Too

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 16: Dark Side of the Moon is one of the most difficult episodes of Supernatural for me to watch and is referenced here in. Season 5 episode 22: Swan Song is also referenced in this work.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely wife and muse- I love ya Baby!
> 
> All comments, questions, requests and criticisms welcome. Thank you for reading!

Sam was gone.

 

Dean felt like he had been on his knees for ages before Castiel appeared and healed him.  The angel attempted to offer what comfort he could; yet all three males accepted that wasn’t much. Bobby knew better than to approach Dean and held back reluctant to exit the cemetery, yet convinced he shouldn’t linger. Dean couldn’t disengage from either man’s company fast enough; Sam was gone and Dean was only breathing because he had a promise to keep.

 

He had one stop first; and then he would drive on toward Lisa and her son in Cicero, Indiana.  He hoped she would refuse to take him in; to trust him just one more time.  If she rebuffed him, his vow to Sam was fulfilled and he could finally let go.  For all intents and purposes Sam was dead; Dean hoped against hope he was because he knew what awaited Sam in hell; for the most part. And what he couldn’t imagine, he could trust was far worse than anything he had ever faced with Alastair and that rack of tortured and broken souls. If Lisa said no, Dean would return to Stull cemetery and use his 45 one final time; or the Taurus; either gun would do; and screw what was considered ‘poetic’. Dean was devastated; shattered beyond repair; and nothing could console him.

 

Sam was gone.

 

He prayed that Lisa would refuse him. Regardless, Dean had one more thing to do before he accepted either end of the road.  He had made a promise to someone; two someone’s in fact; long before he had vowed to Sam he would attempt a ‘normal’ life.  There was a score to settle and Dean wasn’t ab out to leave Hunting, nor Life; without making good on it.  Bobby and Cas had no inkling of what he was about to do; nor could they aid in the implementation of his intent. Some things were better left to his own counsel.

 

Determined as he was, it didn’t take Dean long to track his prey.  He located the first man just on the outskirts of Cheyenne Wyoming, at a dump of a roadside motel that had no other guests past him, and now Dean.  Roy and Walt; Hunters he had known once upon a time; two men he had promised to kill once he was resurrected from the dead.  The declaration had been made and gone unfulfilled; until now. Dean could no longer be considered ‘alive’; and Sam was; for all intents and purposes, dead.  Dean sought vengeance upon the two men not only because he had told them he would kill them, but because they had murdered Sam with a twelve gage shotgun.  Dean’s entire existence had been constructed around loving Sam and keeping him ‘safe’. Roy and Walt had murdered his precious Sammy in cold blood; and now? Dean was going to even the score.

 

Only, Roy and Walt wouldn’t be resurrected. For those two, dead was expunged and Dean was going to make certain they died in agony and as slowly as possible. Sam was no longer present to temper Dean’s rage; to soothe him from the shadow of a murderer back into a man with a conscience.  Sam had been Dean’s center and conscience. Now; thanks to the entire world; Dean had lost him.

 

At the time, Roy had tried to spare Dean. The memory was razor sharp in the man’s mind and he blurted in terror to Dean of the words he had spoken that day.  Dean didn't care; Roy had been complicit in the execution of his baby brother and neither stopped Walt from pulling the trigger, or walked away in the first place.  Dean had no mercy, no empathy nor pity for the past, nor present.  Just because Roy had pulled the trigger on Dean; rather than Sam; actually made all the difference in the world. He would permit Roy to slip into the darkness of death sooner than he would Walt; but he would torture him just the same. Dean had a lot of anger to vent, and Sammy was gone: this time there was no return from hell, but it didn’t mean that Dean wouldn’t try to find Sam. He just had to be realistic that this time, Sam was truly out of his reach.

 

Perhaps even Castiel’s. The Winchester’s angelic comrade in arms would most likely need the assistance of a number of his brothers and sisters to reach Sam. And even then? What angels would pledge loyalty to Castiel and follow him into the heart of hell? No, Sam was gone and the sooner Dean accepted that the sooner he could find his own way to death.

 

Dean’s forty years in hell had provided him with both knowledge and experience with torture. Abilities that would sustain both Roy and Walt at a level of anguish unheard of in the mortal realm.  Dean wished he could inflict emotional and spiritual pain upon the pair, as they had him and Sam.  The journey back to the earthly plane had been a vicious one, and both he and Sam wore scars from it to the very day.  They hadn’t discussed it upon returning; there had been no need as they had witnessed one another’s memories, wherever they had been during their escape.  Once back on solid ground in the ‘real’ world, Dean had wanted to contain, suppress and bury the entire incident.  For a while, Sam had done the same.

 

Now, Sam was gone and Dean was lost.

 

In the end, Roy had begged for death. And in the end, Dean had granted him the peace he denied the Winchester brothers with his stupidity.  The amount of blood the human body contained; the amount of destruction it could withstand and still live, was truly a marvel.  While Roy hadn’t been able to appreciate the wonder, Dean had.  He set fire to the abandoned house he had taken Roy to and used as his murder room.  There would be little, if anything; to find forensically, certainly nothing that would tie Dean to the disappearance of Roy.  The hunting community would have to raise a shot glass to another fallen ‘hero’, but they would have to excuse Dean Winchester from the toast.  Dean slept that night at the motel, rose before sunrise, and hit the road to locate Walt.

 

The high intensity, hand held torch was perfect for cauterizing wounds quickly, while still inflicting maximum pain. The steel end cutting pliers used in conjunction with the ironworkers’ pliers, proved to be very apt in the removal of Walt’s teeth.  Dean had considered using a hammer first, but Walt’s terror was so much more elevated when he pried the man’s jaw open and passed the pliers into his mouth.  The knives Dean had used were crude in the way of torture; meant for less refined work, though perfect for killing supernatural creatures.  Dean made due with what tools he had at his disposal, singular in his purpose, focused, and impassive.  Sam had gone to hell to save humanity, and now Dean was excising the fecal dregs that didn’t deserve his brother’s noble sacrifice.

 

Tugging at the base of Walt’s spine with fingers, burrowing inward, Dean told his victim as much. He had to pause a few times and wait for Walt to regain consciousness, yet once he did, Dean cauterized and used a pressure bandage on the wound his hand had been inserted in seconds prior.  The only purpose of his surgery of sorts had been purely to cause the utmost of anguish. There was nothing he removed, nor abused once inside of the cavity. Alistair would have burst with pride at witnessing Dean’s skills upon a still living being.  Would have, only Sam had killed him; Walt had murdered Sam and the circle of death continued.  Walt was the last link, and then Dean would drive to Cicero, Indiana and confront Lisa.  Dean had promised Sam he would; and he was not about to redirect his intentions now; no matter how desperately he longed too as Walt breathed his last.

 

Nothing mattered, and Dean was broken. His singular purpose was finished; his existence shattered. And Sam? Sam was gone and nothing remained but to fulfill the last promise he had ever swore to his baby brother.

 

Sammy was gone.


End file.
